Mr Plow
by Obeion yazio
Summary: The jacket said it all. Warning Inside


**Warning: The content your about to read is extreme shotacon and has sexual bases to it. If you don't like this please read another fan fiction. Just letting you know ahead of time please note I'm only going to say it once.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons.

It was already winter and just like always I decided to shovel the snow from are house. When saw the streets block off with snow I remember how use to be Mr Plow. It was very long ago since I ever wore that jacket of mine. Its still in the closet next to other set of clothes I probably won't wear. Yet I can't do it because one they already a guy who can do it, and well I retire from doing that I mean it was fun but it was really hard.

After I was done shoveling I notice my Mr. Plow jacket was redesign into cool button up. Strange I don't believe Marge would do this. Whoever did this did really had lot of time on their hands. As I tried on I notice there was kid looking at me try it.

"Hey you," The kid was about to run, but decided to stay.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to see how it looks on you," Wait so he's the one that did this.

"So you did this," It did needed a touch up.

"Yes, but it not tested yet, how about you go show it to your son," Hey why not I bet he'll really like it.

"Alright," As ran upstairs I knock on my son's door.

"What is it," My son rudely said

"Hey Boy, come check my new Mr. Plow jacket," I know he wouldn't mine looking at it.

"Let's see what we got. Wow dad that looks amazing I never seen nothing like it," Bart was feeling the soft fabric on it.

"Yeah why go show that to Li…." Bart had sudden change of heart all of sudden.

"Actually Homer I want to show you something," Oh okay it must something awesome

As my son lock the door he instant took off his shirt and attack me on his bed. I didn't know what was going on, it was like different side to Bart. He was giving me so many kisses that I didn't know how to react to them. Quickly he unzip my pants, pulled down my underwear, and suck my cock fully into his mouth.

His sucking was harsh and rough like he needed my cock or something. I moaned as feel I was close to cumming. I wanted stop my son, but he wouldn't budge from off my cock. I moaned harder as some my semen squirted right into Bart's mouth. He instantly swallowed the semen as got top of me again this time showing his wiener to me.

"Do me Homer make sure its hard," Bart grin couldn't be anymore wider.

"Ha I knew it would be success," The boy said with gleeful dance.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"That no ordinary clothes your wearing it's my own design," I was still confused.

"Basically if any boy touches that fabric they instantly fall love with you," Are you crazy why would I want to wear this if does that.

"No way I'm wearing this. You must be crazy in head if you think I will," I discarded the Mr. Plow jacket from off of me.

"Whoa where am I and why does my mouth taste strange," Bart broke out the spell.

"Wait just give it another chance I bet you would like it, That boy must lose his marbles

…..

BART'S POV

Mostly I hardly knew what they were talking about all heard was the jacket can make boys fall in love. So wait, that must mean I had fallen into spell from that jacket. Hm interesting I decide to take the jacket to see if its the real deal. So first thing I need to do is someone to touch it and then they'll fall in love with me. I decided to walk to my best friends house to see if he was home or not. Luckily he was and I able to go to his room.

"Hey Milhouse, what think of this jacket," Like always he praises it as he feels the texture of it.

"Wow so neat why don't stay little while," Milhouse pushes the door with his foot and guides me to the bed.

"Are feeling okay Milhouse," Of course I knew he was falling into spell, but just wanted to check again.

"I'm fine its just that...your so hot Bart," Milhouse strip so fast that didn't know if he super hero or not.

"Come on Bart, put it in me," The eager in his voice actually turn me on.

"Okay," I made sure the door was lock and was about place my cock in there.

Wait I don't want to hurt him so grab some lube out my backpack and finger him. There now I am ready to plow him. I went in feeling warmness inside his hole and then feeling how tight it was. What is this I never felt this before this is so different. I told him to relax so I go bit further in and he did what I said. The tightness was loosen and warmness in his hole return, I don't know if I can take anymore of this.

My hips moved harder in as I feel the lube on my cock right now. This feeling is so good, my body was going in so fast that couldn't keep up from what I was doing. I smirk as stroke Milhouse cock as well feeling his soft foreskin pull apart and then close again.

"Augh I'm going to cum," Milhouse pull out of from cock and places it in his mouth.

I came filling up semen in my best friend mouth, and just like that he swallows it. He licking more off of it giving my balls a tongue bath as well. He going lower and then notice he licking my hole, which came by as surprise to me. I moaned feeling sweat was forming on my head. Suddenly saw my best friend cock dangling in front of my face. I began suck on it as I finger his hole making sure he is getting enough pleasure.

I felt the semen enter my mouth and there was so much of it. I couldn't resist my friend's dick it was so cute that suck him off again. More semen enter my mouth again as swallow it down my throat. I breath in and out as got from under Milhouse penis. My hair was now a complete mess and I couldn't tell what was up from down.

"This jacket is awesome," I thought to myself.

To Be Continued…..


End file.
